La Leyenda De Brave Rick: La Prueba Del Profeta
by Exelion
Summary: Continuacion directa de "La Leyenda De Brave Rick". La vida de Richard Senedor terminó abruptamente pero su alma fue rescatada al ultimo segundo. Ahora un ente le da la oportunidad de reencarnar en Equestria para vivir una segunda vida como poni, pero para eso tendrá que pasar una prueba que podría salvar a los ponis de la destrucción.


**Bienvenidos a mi nuevo fanfic.**

**Hola a todos, seguro no esperaban verme tan temprano por aquí nuevamente y los entiendo, pero no pude contenerme más para escribir lo que seria la ultima parte de la trilogia de la leyenda. Ya sabemos lo que pasó, estamos al tanto de como pasó, ahora falta saber como concluye esta epica trilogia que dentro de poco va a cumplir los dos años de vida.**

**Con respecto a la estimacion de publicacion de este fanfic va a variar, ya que ire sacando los capitulos cada uno o dos de la precuela para ir sincronizandolos de a poco. La historia se irá completando poco a poco con las subidas de ambos fics en paralelo.**

**Creo que no los molestare más, pueden leer tranquilos.**

**ACLARACIONES**

**Las oraciones encerradas entre «» representan pensamientos.  
>Los parrafos separados entre XXX representan cambios de escenarios.<strong>

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>El silencio en ese espacio celestial y único era abrumador. Se preguntaba si era un sueño todo lo que estaba pasando. ¿Acaso aquella voz angelical que parecía venir de todas direcciones le estaba proponiendo volver al lugar donde su vida cambió?<p>

Su cuerpo flotaba en ese espacio mientras razonaba la propuesta con un rostro reflejo de seriedad y un brillo en sus ojos que no tenía desde hace ya mucho tiempo.

—Esperaba una respuesta más rápida de su parte señor Senedor —dijo la voz.  
>—Disculpe usted es que… no esperaba que las cosas sucedieran de esta forma —aclaró con voz senil.<br>—Las cosas no siempre salen como uno las planea ¿No es así?

Con una memoria tan lucida como hace mucho no tenia, recordó esa frase que le dijo a Twilight en el escondite.

_"__Oye, que las cosas no salgan como uno las planeó no significa que terminen mal, la mayoría de las veces salen mejor de lo que esperabas"_

Lejos de sorprenderse por recordar tan claramente ese momento, dejó caer una lágrima que se convirtió en pequeñas chispas que se camuflaron en el fondo dorado con manchas blancas. Se secó el rostro pasando su mano entre sus arrugas. También llevó su mano a la cabeza y agitó su cabello blanco y frágil.

—Creo que sería mejor si te viera de otra forma —pronuncio la voz.  
>—¿A qué se-<p>

Un brillo dorado nació del centro de su cuerpo y lo cubrió rápidamente, deslumbrando el lugar e impidiendo que se distinguiera figura alguna. Por más viejo que fuera quería verlo como en los campos de batalla, como aquel hombre cuarentón que lideraba, como podía, a un grupo de ponis en el afán de liberarlos de las cadenas opresivas de la raza humana.

Su cabello blanco cambiaba de color a su castaño original desde la punta hasta la raíz. Sus músculos se compusieron y sus huesos se volvieron fuertes. La pequeña joroba desapareció junto al acomodamiento de la columna. Las arrugas desaparecían. El molesto rechinido que sentía por dentro al mover sus articulaciones desapareció también. Sus ojos recobraron su brillo original, destacando su color café. Sus dientes chuecos y caídos cambiaron por unos blancos como perlas.

Aun estando en ese ambiente libre de dolor, nuevamente se sintió diferente, renovado.

—Ahora si puedo decirte sin mentir que no has cambiado desde la última vez que te vi.

Inspeccionó su cuerpo con cada sentido renovado que tenia. Incluso el olor a anciano desapareció, pero no del todo ya que aun estaba vestido como uno.

—¿Esto es un sueño? ¡No puede ser, mi voz suena como antes!  
>—Todavía no has respondido mi pregunta Richard.<br>—Tu tampoco la mía—cuestionó.

Era tan obstinado como siempre. Era tanto en tan poco tiempo que se mantenía incrédulo, tal vez, pensando que era un sueño que se borraría al despertar. Le pasó muchas veces luego de la partida de las ponis.

Resignada, la presencia hizo aparecer varias pantallas alrededor de Richard. Cada una de ellas proyectaba a modo de película los sucesos durante el conflicto. Incluso los más sangrientos.

Parecían tan cercanos. Como una visita al día de ayer de su vida. Y su ahora renovada memoria le recordaba donde estaba en los momentos que se proyectaban. A veces participaba activamente, otras no. A veces disparaba su arma contra los ponis, a veces no.

—Mira con atención Richard. Seguramente recuerdas lo sucedido en aquellos años. Yo también. Y es por eso que te ofrezco una oportunidad para renacer y volver a vivir al lado de los ponis.  
>—No creo merecerlo.<br>—Sin tu ayuda la salvación no hubiera sido posible.  
>—Pero mi vida ya llegó a su fin —justificó.<br>—Tal vez tu vida como humano, pero como poni comenzó y terminó con la última batalla. Piénsalo como una especie de recompensa.

Estar nuevamente con las ponis, convivir con ellas, vivir las mismas aventuras que ellas le relataron y quedaron plasmados en el cuaderno que dejó en manos de Faust. Hacer magia, caminar en cuatro patas. O simplemente vivir una nueva vida que muchos hombres desean al darse cuenta de su avanzada edad.

¿Por qué iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad?

—Yo… acepto. Quiero volver.

Su tono de voz delataba esas ansias de volver que añoraba aun en sus mejores días como humano. Lo mejor, tal vez, sea el hecho de estar con ellas sin culpa ni esa horrible sensación en el pecho de traicionar a los suyos o sentirse perseguido por ello.

Pero nada es tan bueno como suena, siempre hay algo más.

—Es bueno escucharte decir eso Richard, pero para ganarte el derecho de volver a Equestria debes pasar por una prueba.

En su mente, ya imaginaba que algo así iba a suceder.

—Lo que sea. Haré lo que sea —rogó.  
>—¿Tú crees que serías capaz de hacer lo que sea para hacer una diferencia en los sucesos que llevaron a la guerra entre humanos y ponis? —preguntó el ente.<br>—¿Se refiere a evitar que el conflicto suceda?  
>—No malinterpretes lo que digo —respondió.<p>

Sin darse el tiempo de pensar correctamente la frase de aquel ente, exclamó:

—¡Soy capaz de eso y mucho más!  
>—Veo determinación en ti, por eso sé que triunfarás en esta misión.<p>

De repente, un portal dorado se abrió en frente de Richard.

—Cuando cruces el portal, aparecerás en Equestria con forma poni y sólo tendrás un objetivo, se el profeta que cambiará las cosas para bien. Haz que tu mensaje llegue a los ponis y cambia la historia como la conocemos —ordenó el ente celestial.

Levitó hacia el portal y extendió su mano, podía sentir como era succionado hacia adentro invitándolo a una nueva aventura.

—Te brindaré unos elementos que te ayudaran en tu misión, descubrirás su función en el momento indicado.

Richard asintió, tocó el portal con su mano y desapareció al instante. Ese espacio creado sólo para su encuentro estaba vacío. Sólo restaba esperar a su regreso.

**XXX**

Sus parpados le pesaban, como si hubiera despertado de una siesta acogedora deseando poder volver a dormir. Se paró en dos patas y se apoyó en el árbol más cercano para tener una perspectiva del lugar de su arribo. Intentó en vano caminar, su equilibrio perdió y el suelo equestriano volvió a conocer.

Al pararse correctamente notó que su nuevo cuerpo era diferente al anterior, pelaje gris oscuro con melena azul claro todo desordenado, ojos de un color verde oscuro sin brillo, una capa negra con cuello que cubría su cuerpo y una cutie mark algo rara que simbolizaba su misión, un poni blanco con un estilo parecido al de los vitrales del castillo de las princesas parado sobre sus patas traseras y con unos dibujos de fuego a sus pies.

Decidió mantener oculto su cutie mark para no espantar a nadie.

«Si no soy el mismo, debo cambiar de nombre también» pensó.

El momento de inventar se precipitó al escuchar como alguien preguntaba quién era. No podía equivocarse, su voz era inconfundible. Giró rápidamente para encontrarse con Twilight, quien lo miraba esperando una respuesta, con una sonrisa natural, sin suponer nada malo de él. La última vez que vio una sonrisa tan despreocupada por parte de la unicornio morada fue… el día que se despidieron.

Una nueva pregunta de Twilight alertó a Richard, esta vez inquiriendo de donde venía, así que se apresuró en pensar un nombre improvisado, de último minuto y que, para su mala fortuna, revelaría un defecto del humano.

—Soy Doom Prophet.

**XXX**

—¡Lo sabía, lo sabía! —exclamó Starshine, la pequeña potrilla de anteojos muy inteligente— Sabía que Brave era aquel profeta.  
>—¿En serio? —inquirió el abuelo, apenas sorprendido por la capacidad intelectual de su nieta.<br>—Claro, apenas terminaste de contarnos la primera parte del relato la primera noche me imaginé que podría ser él —declaró orgullosa.  
>—Eres muy inteligente Shine, todos aquí deberían ser como tú.<p>

Con esa frase se desató una discusión entre Starshine y sus primos, algunos la defendían y otros no, todo en plan de juego claro.

En ese tercer día de campamento, la noche era particularmente especial ya que habían ido a acampar al islote que estaba en el centro del lago. Se organizó una piyamada en ese lugar porque al entrar a la madrugada, la luna llena se coronaba en su máximo esplendor en lo más alto el cielo, iluminando todo el lugar sin necesidad de hogueras.

Las tiendas de acampar desordenadas esperaban inertes a que el poni anciano terminara su relato para que los ponis las llenaran. Pero la discusión retrasaba los planes.

—Supongo que si ustedes no dejan de discutir tendré que irme a dormir para descansar estos viejos huesos —dijo el poni mayor.

Y como por arte de magia, el silencio volvió a conquistar el lugar.

—Así me gusta, veamos… ¿Dónde me quedé? Ah sí.

**XXX**

Era malo para poner nombres.

Su tono de voz también era distinto, mucho más suave y grave también, reconfortante si era bien utilizada.

Llovieron preguntas por parte de la unicornio para averiguar que hacía en medio del bosque. Sus respuestas eran cortas y precisas para evitar conversación y tener que explayar cada una de ellas. A Twilight no le gustaba el modo cortante en que respondía, nunca había conocido a alguien tan misterioso.

Le ofreció hospedarse en la biblioteca por el tiempo que durase su visita. Fue allí donde casi mete la pata y debía pensar sus palabras unas tres veces para evitar arruinar su operación profética.

Muy dentro suyo se sorprendía, mas no se enorgullecía, por su capacidad de mentir. Hasta su encuentro con las ponis en su vida humana, fueron contadas las veces que había mentido. Y sólo consiguió hacerse daño.

Una vez aceptada la propuesta, accedió a la petición de acompañar a Twilight a la casa de Zecora antes de ir a su casa en Ponyville.

«El bosque es muy diferente a como lo recuerdo, parece más grande sin las tiendas, las motos y los soldados» pensó mientras miraba a su alrededor.

Twilight balbuceaba cosas sobre unos aparatos para medir magia, disimuladamente escuchó cada palabra para armar un plan de acción ya que contaba con poco tiempo.

Tan concentrado se encontraba que no vio aquella rama baja en su camino, lo que hizo que su capa se enganchara a ella. Con un tirón se liberó, desgarrándola y dejando un pedazo en la rama. Se lamentó por ello, ya que era una capa suave.

Lo siguiente que vio era una casa con forma rara. Era exactamente como los agentes de la división de artillería les habían contado a todos en la base luego de su operación, cuya arma utilizada no fue otra más que el lanzallamas. De esa charla no recordaba mucho, sólo como unos látigos de fuego azotaban los muebles del interior y retrataban el calor del infierno en esa choza de madera altamente inflamable.

Uno de esos sujetos resultó ser un gran poeta que jugaba con el fuego como si este fuera un compañero mentalmente inestable, a veces un gran aliado, a veces un gran verdugo.

Luego de una explicación sobre el problema de los aparatos mágicos, Doom estrechó cascos con Zecora, la cebra dueña de ese lugar. A diferencia de ella, él no sintió nada extraño ni malicioso en aquella cebra, pero sus ojos eran enigmáticos, como si pudiera ver a través de su alma, profundos ojos azules oscuros.

Una de las frases que quedó en la mente de Doom fue investigación al aire libre, formuló algunas ideas de cómo evitar que ella continuara con ese proyecto. Era obvio que ella no le diría nada así que debía averiguar cosas por su cuenta.

**XXX**

Para esa tarde, el plan de Doom de permanecer en las sombras fracasó de la peor manera gracias a una poni rosa llamada Pinkie Pie, quien le iba a organizar una fiesta de bienvenida al anochecer. Incluso podía escuchar como ella le cantaba a Twilight la invitación a su fiesta desde la habitación de huéspedes.

Había interrumpido su siesta, pero le daba igual ya que no podía conciliar el sueño. Miraba el cielo raso tratando de olvidar las visiones que tuvo cuando Twilight lo llevó a pasear.

Cada edificio, cada poni, cada árbol, cada pequeño detalle de ese pueblo le traía recuerdos de la batalla que se libró en ese lugar. Cuando se detenía a contemplar los edificios, e ignoraba las palabras de Twilight al mismo tiempo, visiones de destrucción se intercalaban con la realidad. Primero veía una casa adornada con bellas rosas en macetas y en la base de las ventanas y luego su mente jugaba con él haciéndole ver esa misma casa con el techo desmoronándose, la estructura debilitada y rosas aplastadas por escombros. La alcaldía y la alcaldesa juntas en la misma escena para luego convertirse en una construcción con la cúpula destruida, las ventanas rotas, fuego en el interior y una alcaldesa tirada en el suelo con un charco de sangre que brotaba de su herida mortal en la cabeza. Incluso al llegar a la biblioteca su mente jugó con él, mostrándole como el árbol había sido destruido casi por completo y los libros en su interior se calcinaban, algunas hojas se desprendían de su lugar y revoloteaban en el aire cual mariposas antes de convertirse en cenizas.

Quería alejar esa sensación, es por eso que olisqueó los libros apenas ingresó. Sin importar que la unicornio lo viera extraño.

No deseaba tener esas visiones o recuerdos repentinos. Por eso quería permanecer como un extraño sin tener contacto con nadie, o al menos no más del necesario. La fiesta le daba terror de ver esos rostros ponis nuevamente.

—Doom, ¿Estás despierto? ¿Puedo pasar? —preguntó Twilight.

Estaba por responder afirmativamente cuando recordó que no tenía puesta la capa y su cutie mark estaba a la vista.

—Un segundo —respondió.

Nuevamente debía apresurar etapas, esta vez con el uso de su magia. Cerró sus ojos y en su mente fijó su objetivo, la capa. Dentro de su cabeza sólo estaban Doom y la capa, con suma concentración hizo aparecer una mano mágica del mismo color que sus ojos que recorrió el espacio entre él y la capa, por alguna razón la figura retórica que usaba para proyectar su magia lucía mejor que cuando lo hizo en su forma anterior, su nueva forma le daba poder innato. Cuando menos se lo esperaba la capa no sólo estaba a su lado, sino que se encontraba sobre él, ya atada a su cuello y cubriendo su marca.

«Mi magia es más poderosa que antes» pensó.

—Adelante.  
>—Lamento molestarte pero llegaron las invitaciones para tu fiesta de bienvenida —anunció Twilight.<br>—¿Desde cuándo un poni recibe una invitación para su propia fiesta? —preguntó Doom con desgana atrayendo la tarjeta con su nombre.  
>—Es sólo Pinkie Pie siendo Pinkie Pie. Me dijo también que seas puntual.<br>—Lo seré.  
>—Nos vemos más tarde. Si quieres, puedes usar el baño para asearte.<p>

Cerró la puerta, dejando a Doom sólo con sus ideas y una tarjeta rosa con dibujos de globos y una carita sonriente.

«Yo hice una fiesta para ti Pinkie».

—Debes concentrarte Doom —dijo aquella voz celestial.

Al principio se sorprendió por la aparición repentina de la voz en medio de la casa de Twilight.

—¿No crees que es demasiado arriesgado invadir propiedad ajena sólo para contactarte conmigo?  
>—No lo hago, este es sólo un espacio onírico creado a partir de tu último escenario consciente de la realidad.<p>

La voz del ente esta vez sonaba un poco diferente, aún conservaba su tono angelical pero era algo distinto, como si fuera otro ente del mismo espacio.

—¿Eso significa que-  
>—Estás soñando y estoy usando este espacio para comunicarme contigo.<br>—¿Será algo habitual entre nosotros?  
>—Necesitas aprender mucho joven profeta, tu objetivo no debe nublarse, tu juicio debe permanecer intacto ante cualquier situación. Si te desvías, las vidas de todos correrán peligro —advirtió el nuevo ente.<br>—No puedo evitarlo, es que… esas visiones me persiguen —decía resignado ante el ente—, no importa a donde vaya, siempre están ahí, atormentándome.  
>—Es parte de la carga que debe llevar el profeta sobre sus hombros. Ver esos rostros de los ponis que sufrieron vivir el día a día como si nada pasara, como si el mañana nunca fuera a ser distinto al ayer. Y allí estás tú, deseando que los ponis sientan empatía por ti, que entendieran tu motivo para decir esas cosas que profetizas, deseas gritar a los cuatro vientos lo que se avecina para que tomen conciencia, pero sólo lograrás que te tomen como un demente que necesita estar sujeto a una camisa de fuerza.<p>

Escuchaba cada palabra, aparentando fuerte voluntad. No quería parecer débil frente a ese ángel, o lo que fuera. Pero le era tan difícil no confundir estos rostros felices con aquellos llenos de miseria y tristeza del futuro.

Y como si el ente pudiera leer la mente de Doom este le respondió.

—Tú traes un mensaje del futuro a la gente del presente. Debes enfocarte e imaginar que, si logras tener éxito, los ponis más cercanos a ti podrán volver a sonreír como lo hacen ahora.

Súbitamente despertó del sueño siendo agitado por Spike, quien lo miraba preocupado.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó cansado refregándose un ojo.  
>—La fiesta de Pinkie Pie, te la estás perdiendo, ¡Vamos, deprisa, se acaban los pastelillos y mis oportunidades de bailar con Rarity! —exclamó impaciente.<p>

Por suerte su capa todavía cubría su marca cuando se levantó y ambos emprendieron la marcha a Sugarcube Corner.

Tenía mucho que razonar, ni siquiera escuchaba los pedidos de Spike de ir más rápido mientras este iba cabalgando a Doom cual caballo de carreras en hipódromo.

Al llegar vio unas ponis charlando afuera en el abrigo de la noche de luna llena, entre ellas a Pinkie quien esperaba ansiosa su llegada.

—¡Viniste, viniste dormilón! Parece que te gusta tomar siestas largas como a mi amiga Rainbow Dash, seguro se llevarán bien. Tal parece que tu capa se rompió, no te preocupes, mi amiga Rarity puede arreglarla más rápido de lo que puedes decir ¡pastel de tres pisos con glaseado de frutilla! Puedo seguir toda la noche pero será mejor que entres para conocer al resto de mis amigas.

Ambos entraron a la fiesta, el sereno y caminando y ella alegre y a brinquitos. La música se detuvo para darle la voz a Pinkie.

—¡Oigan todos, llegó el poni motivo de la fiesta a quien no puedo reconocer afirmando que ya estuvo aquí antes pero por las dudas le hice está fiesta para festejar su regreso! —dijo a toda velocidad.

El resto de los invitados saludaron en un grito coordinado y la música volvió a sonar por todo el local refaccionado para el evento.

Doom miró a todos lados, algunos ponis le parecían familiar y otros no, lo cual era un alivio. Pero su vigilancia se vio interrumpida al ser atraído por un casco rosa hasta un grupo de ponis que él conocía bien.

—Bien Doom, ellas son Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy y ya conoces a Twilight y Spike —presentó Pinkie.

Las demás saludaron de distintas formas y se formó un silencio incomodo que ni la música podía romper. Pero eso no iba a impedir que Pinkie lo obligara a hacer cosas que él no quería.

—¡Vamos a bailar Doom, seguro eres un gran bailarín!

Y nuevamente fue arrastrado en contra de su voluntad, pero esta vez al centro de la pista de baile donde todos los ponis presenciaban el acto.

—Pinkie, no se bailar —dijo en voz baja.  
>—No debes preocuparte por eso Doom, sólo sigue el ritmo de la música.<p>

Al momento de terminar esa oración, las demás se unieron en una ronda de baile. Doom miraba de vez en cuando los cascos de las demás para sacar un patrón de baile base y así seguir la corriente a las demás.

—Eso es, ya lo tienes, ¡Sigue así!

Alentaba Pinkie, las demás también lo hacían. Sus movimientos eran cada vez más naturales y sueltos. Por primera vez desde su llegada parecía estar disfrutando de la compañía de otros ponis, o al menos era menos indiferente con lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Su coraza autoimpuesta para evitar relacionarse con los demás había desaparecido, como una casa de naipes que era arrasada por el viento intruso que irrumpía en la casa por la ventana del comedor.

Ese, fue su segundo error.

Twilight le entregó un vaso de vidrio con ponche. Doom dejó de bailar y degustó la, un poco excedido de azúcar para su gusto, bebida lentamente, asegurándose que la sed desaparezca.

Pero el resultado fue todo lo contrario.

Sintió su boca secarse en un segundo, el ponche perdió su sabor. El rostro de cada poni a su alrededor titilaba entre felicidad y tristeza, algunos con cicatrices, sin melena, piel quemada, sangre que salía de diferentes partes del cuerpo y otros totalmente pálidos. Las voces de alegría y gozo cambiaban a gritos de agonía, sufrimiento y sollozos de tristeza. A su alrededor reinaba el fuego y la destrucción.

Era un tormento que no estaba listo para afrontar.

Las demás lo miraban raro, sus expresiones de terror y miedo intrigaban a las ponis. Twilight estaba por averiguar que pasaba pero sin previo aviso, la telekinesis de Doom dejó de tener efecto en el vaso y lo dejó caer, derramando el resto de la bebida en el suelo y llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

La música se detuvo y fue ahí cuando Doom regresó a la realidad sólo para encontrarse que todas lo miraban extrañadas. Sin poder aguantar la presión salió corriendo del lugar para tomar aire y pensar las cosas en frio.

Los ponis murmuraban cosas sobre Doom y su escape.

—Pinkie, sigue con la fiesta, yo iré por él —dijo Twilight.  
>—¡Ya escucharon, que siga la fiesta, Doom volverá en unos minutos!<p>

Twilight salió a todo galope del lugar para buscar a Doom donde fuera que haya ido. Para su sorpresa se encontraba a escasos metros de la salida lo que lo hizo más fácil de lo esperado. No tuvo tiempo a frenar así que se transportó al frente del semental.

Este miraba el cielo tratando de encontrar la forma de afrontar sus visiones, buscaba respuesta en los entes que le dieron esta misión. No podía evitar sentirse miserable, una renovada sensación de culpa se agolpaba en su pecho, era mucho más punzante, intensa y dolorosa que la de sus días de humano. No podía mezclarse con ellas sabiendo lo que va a pasar, no podía encariñarse con ellas. Si quería enfocarse en su misión, debía evitar hacer amigos para no perder tiempo.

—Doom, ¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó Twilight para que le prestara atención.

Con mirada fría, distante y sin bajar su mirada del cielo respondió.

—Lamento haber escapado de esa manera señorita Sparkle, necesitaba algo de aire.  
>—Está bien, volvamos a la fiesta, Pinkie espera que pruebes uno de sus famosos-<br>—No voy a volver —interrumpió fijando contacto visual con Twilight—. No estoy de humor para fiestas ahora, si me disculpa volveré al árbol. Pídale disculpas de mi parte a Pinkie por favor.

Twilight quiso objetar, pero algo dentro de ella la detuvo y sólo fue capaz de observar como Doom se alejaba del lugar, galopando con suma lentitud gozando de la noche.

Con la mirada baja ordenaba sus prioridades en su cabeza. Obteniendo como resultado una mirada decidida con objetivos claros en el porvenir.

Por más que le doliera y no fuera el reencuentro que el soñaba desde hace muchos años, debía comprender que él no era Richard Senedor o Brave Rick siquiera. Su nombre es Doom Prophet, el poni profeta que vino del futuro con el objetivo de salvar a los ponis de la completa aniquilación.

* * *

><p><strong>Y hasta aquí llegó el capitulo señores, espero que les haya gustado.<br>**

**Ahora si podemos profundizar en este personaje que hizo eco en la precuela, me acuerdo que uno de los reviews me preguntaba porque no habia puesto la escena de la fiesta, bueno, esta era la razon, queria dejarlo para este fanfic al igual que muchas situaciones más que en la precuela no fueron posibles agregar.**

**Como este es el primer capitulo no hay reviews, asi que sólo me resta decir que si te gustó el capitulo deja un review, si tienen alguna duda o consulta no duden en enviarme MP no muerdo.**

**Hasta la próxima, se despide, Exelion.**


End file.
